KHR Shots - 2020
by Roisyn
Summary: Pequeñas piezas de ideas que se me ocurren y escribo de vez en cuando. 1) Cuando Nono selló las llamas de Tsuna, algo más antiguo despertó.


Como ya todo el mundo sabe los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente :(

* * *

**KHR Shot – 2020**

* * *

**I**

**Soul Blaze**

* * *

Todo empezó con las buenas intenciones de Iemitsu Sawada, asesor externo de Vongola, quién no quería a su amada familia involucrada en el negocio sucio de la mafia.

Nono estuvo de acuerdo. Tenía tres hijos capaces de liderar Vongola e Iemitsu un aprendiz; su _famiglia _no necesitaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada, y por lo tanto, podría tener una vida de paz.

Con las bendiciones de Iemitsu, Nono selló la herencia de Tsuna a los cinco años con la promesa de una infancia normal y un futuro.

Para cuando el niño despertó de su "siesta", ambos hombres estaban viajando hacia Italia, ignorantes de lo que había causado el aparente acto de amabilidad y protección.

(Se enterarían nueve años más tarde, cuando ya no quedase sangra Vongola más allá del mismo Nono e Iemitsu.

Sería casi una década _tarde_.)

**oxoxo**

Cuando Tsuna abrió los ojos, su pecho estaba siendo aplastado por un peso invisible mientras la _frialdad_ intentaba hacerse cargo de todos sus miembros. Un brillo naranja estalló en su mirada cuando la lucha entra las dos fuerzas dentro de su cuerpo finalmente acabó.

(En otra vida, Tsuna se habría despertado con frío. Un frío que lo acompañaría hasta la llegada del bebe loco con pistolas.)

Tsuna respiró y poco a poco comenzó a moverse dentro de sus mantas, mirando sus alrededores con ojos llenos de fuego. Mientras más recuerdos reaparecían miró sus manos gorditas y suspiró.

Extrañaba sus escamas y garras.

**oxoxo**

Su nuevo cuerpo era blandito, esponjoso y tan poco agraciado en materias de dragón que Tsuna tardó varios días en ser persuadido por su madre de salir al exterior. (Por supuesto, fue sólo después de descubrir que todavía tenía su fuego.)

Fue una sorpresa descubrir que _no había dragones._ Los humanos los consideraban un cuento para los niños, dónde lo único que hacían era raptar princesas, achicharrar a caballeros y finalmente ser asesinados por una espada.

Tsuna tenía muchas cosas que decir a los creadores de esas… _tonterías_.

Por el momento se contentó con explorar la "ciudad". Era más grande de lo que parecía y Tsuna pensó que incluso como dragón podría llegar a perderse. Por suerte tenía sus instintos para ir desde los lugares repletos de gente hasta un lugar donde parecía más tranquilo y no olía tan raro.

Había _muchos_ árboles allí. Y piedras, montones de piedra.

Tsuna recordó había construido su nido en un lugar así pero más cerca del mar, con el sonido de las gaviotas y el olor de la sal, el sabor del pescado fresco cazado por sus garras y los ruidos emocionados de sus…

_NO, _murmuró en su mente, negándose a continuar por ese carril.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo más en lo que enfocarse cuando sus ojos se toparon con una piedra lisa y redonda del tamaño de su mano. Era… bastante buena opción para su nido, ¿verdad?

Dragones tenían sus montañas de tesoros pero lo más valioso para uno digno era su nido. Tsuna pensó que podría mejorarlo, ¿cierto? Ya tenía bastante esponjosidad pero le faltaba una mayor robustez.

Piedras. Necesitaba más piedras. Y _ohh, bonito, esto también_.

Con esa misión en mente comenzó a recoger las mejores, caminando entre los árboles y alejándose cada vez más del camino. Tsuna no se dio cuenta cuando la ciudad quedó atrás, yéndose cada vez más lejos de la protección de la ciudad.

No se dio cuenta ni fue alertado en ningún momento por su intuición por la presencia de un hombre en chaqueta blanca con un extraño aparato en sus manos. Fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo cuando algo se clavó en su cuello.

Lo último que vio fue unos ojos maliciosos que le recordaron a…

**oxoxo**

Cuatro años y Mukuro seguía muriendo a manos de los Estraneo, aún incapaz de matarlos a todos como había prometido a Ken y Chikuza una noche de dolor inacabable.

La furia y el odio fueron lo único que lo mantenía volviendo a la vida (incluso cuando una parte de él quería quedarse en los reinos más profundos de la muerte, porque al menos allí los demonios podían ser asesinados), y sólo se incrementaban con cada "éxito" de los científicos.

Un día él sería lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerlos gritar de la misma forma en que habían hecho doler a cada niño en esa habitación, a los que aún sobrevivían y los que no.

Un día.

Mientras tanto Mukuro siguió sangrando, siguió sanando sus heridas físicas y alimentando fantasías gloriosas de muerte y destrucción.

Entonces, una mañana como cualquier otra, un científico llegó emocionado con la noticia de haber conseguido un cielo.

_Un cielo_. La mitad de Mukuro se asqueó ante el pensamiento porque el único cielo que conocía estaba dirigiendo todo ese maldito infierno pero por otro lado… él quería…

No importó, por supuesto, porque el cielo que trajeron era pequeño, aún más joven que cualquiera de ellos, y esponjoso, y terriblemente lindo. Mukuro tenía la certeza de que no sobreviviría ni al primer experimento.

(Años más tarde, Mukuro aún recordaría ese día.

Siempre traía una sonrisa a su rostro que alejaba a la gente que no fuese familia.)

**Oxoxoxo**

Cuando Tsuna recobró la consciencia estaba dentro de un líquido extraño que no olía como agua y rodeado de rostros con ojos crueles y hambrientos. No le gustaron, y no fue difícil entender de su conversación que querían "jugar" con sus llamas.

Si tan sólo supieran. Los humanos se habían topado con el dragón equivocado. Mira que solía tener bastante paciencia para los trucos de los hombres pero…

Se quedó muy, muy quieto cuando lo olió, el hedor más terrible y pensado: la sangre inocente, teñida de dolor e ira, de miedo y odio. De la muerte. Fue sólo entonces cuando los vio: pequeños y arrugados en una cárcel de hierro.

Crías. Esa gente estaba usando _crías_.

Su visión se tornó naranja (— ¡Rudolph, pusiste la dosis incorrecta de droga en 1827!) y el fuego empezó a crecer en su pecho como un incendio forestal, la respuesta natural de su cuerpo para una situación como esa.

Mientras los humanos comenzaron a chillar e incluso algunos salieron corriendo, un espeso calor rodeó a los más cercanos como una corriente volcánica, transformando sus rostros en máscaras de dolor.

No sufrieron por mucho tiempo ya que el calor fue suficiente para derretirlos igual que las máquinas a su alrededor. Incluso aquellos que intentaron huir o estaban pisos superiores se vieron afectados, siendo consumidos por el calor asfixiante e inhumano.

La última temperatura que logró marcar uno de los termómetros antes de estallar fue 800ºC, algo que ni siquiera los mafiosos más aguerridos podrían sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, presos en su jaula, los niños continuaron respirando, mirando todo con ojos amplios e incrédulos.

La jaula de Tsuna se derritió y él pasó entre los restos (fósiles) de los hombres y mujeres que se habían creído estar más allá de la moral y de las vidas y se acercó a los niños con cautela, sin saber cómo podrían reaccionar las crías.

Los barrotes se deshicieron entre sus manos y fue capaz de crear un hueco para que saliesen. Ya que ninguno de ellos se movió Tsuna decidió retirarse en silencio hacia un costado, dándoles vía libre.

Finalmente, reaccionaron.

**Oxoxoxo**

Estaban muertos.

Toda esa escoria de la mafia estaba muerta y Mukuro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para mover un dedo, no cuando el fuego del pequeño cielo los consumió en segundos como si no fuesen más que una babosa frente a la fuerza de un volcán furioso.

Empezó a reír sin poder controlarse. La ironía era demasiado grande para resistir. Aquellos que habían traído el infierno en la tierra para ellos, seguros de que obtendrían el poder para conquistar el mundo, habían sido reducidos a nada más que huesos por un simple niño.

— Mu-Mukuro—Chikusa murmuró, sosteniendo su ropa y mirando entre él y el cielo—, ¿qué hacemos?

Ken no dijo nada, posiblemente demasiado asustado. (Todos los canales habían dejado en él un instinto, y ese mismo le juró que no había criatura más peligrosa en la tierra que el niño (¿realmente era un niño?)) frente a él.

— Perdón—interrumpió el cielo, mirándolos ojos anaranjados y muy suaves—, pero sino tienen donde ir… pueden quedarse en mi nido.

Mukuro parpadeó y no hizo falta decir nada más para que fuese convencido de ir con su salvador— Kufufu, por supuesto que nos encantaría ir contigo—y era lo más honesto que había pronunciado en toda su vida.

A su lado, Ken y Chikusa asintieron en apoyo.

El cielo les sonrió y fue cálido una vez más, pero no hubo muertes involucradas, ni esa ferocidad invencible, sino una suave brisa que los abrigó y brindó una promesa de protección y pertenencia.

Libre y con un lugar a dónde ir, Mukuro se permitió sentir esperanza.

**Oxoxoxo**

Tsuna se llevó a las crías con él porque no era un dragón que hacía las cosas a medias. Además, los pobres estaban tan maltratados que lo único que quería era meterlos en su nido y dejarlos allí hasta que sus garras hubiesen crecido lo suficiente. O hasta siempre.

El viaje podría haber sido más sencillo si hubiese sido capaz de llevarlos en sus espaldas por el cielo, pero lamentablemente su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y había consumido la mayor parte de su fuego destruyendo la base de esos humanos (y a cada vida en él).

Para su inmenso deleite una de las crías ayudó con su propio fuego violeta que los hizo invisibles durante todo el viaje. No era fuego de dragón pero Tsuna lo encontró fantástico y no dudó en hacerlo saber.

El ligero rojo en sus mejillas y su olor de satisfacción también lo hizo bastante feliz.

Tsuna premió a los otros dos niños por su comportamiento después de que tuviesen que aguantar cinco horas de un grupo de niños gritando y llorando dentro del pájaro de metal.

Fue oficial. No quería saber nada de las crías que no fuesen _suyas._

**Oxoxoxo**

Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por Nana, quien no pareció haberse enterado de la desaparición de su hijo en esos tres días.

Tsuna admitió que su madre vivía la mayor parte del día en su propio mundo pero que no había problemas ya que a pesar de su apariencia Tsuna había vivido más de cinco veces la edad de Nana.

Él terminó creando un nido comunal en su habitación con todos los objetos confortables que pudo hallar, incluyendo almohadas, sábanas, toallas y los sillones de la sala.

(Curiosamente, un sofá igual al original apareció el día después de que Tsuna lo tomase sin que nadie oyese el más mínimo sonido.

Los niños miraron a Nana con suspicacia pero después de que Mukuro dijese que no sentía llamas similares a las suyas decidieron ignorarlo.)

Las crías tenían pesadillas todas las noches por lo que Tsuna se quedó con ellos para tranquilizarlos, dándose cuenta con rapidez que sus fuego era un buen sustituto de sus alas, ya que además de brindar calor también servían como muestra de protección.

Tsuna tenía pocas ideas sobre cómo llevar a crías humanas por todo el proceso de crecimiento por lo que terminó preguntando a las humanas que parecían tener algún conocimiento sobre la materia.

Para su estupefacción todas dijeron lo mismo, incluyendo su madre: la "escuela" era uno de los lugares principales que los niños tenían que ir si querían ser "miembros funcionales de la sociedad".

A Tsuna no le importaba si Mukuro decidía dedicarse a escribir libros o dominar el mundo, o si Ken quería ser un veterinario o lanzar una protesta masiva contra el maltrato animal, ni si Chikusa escogía enseñar o desaparecer a científicos con sospechas de experimentación ilegal.

Sus crías crecerían sanas y fuertes y serían lo que quisiesen.

Incluso si tuviesen que ir a eso llamado "escuela".

Al final, resultó que la única manera en que ellos asistieran fue que Tsuna también lo hiciese. El mayor problema resultó en que todos irían en grados diferentes, ya que las escuelas humanas separaban a los niños por sus edades y no el grado de conocimiento que tenían (lo que todavía no entendía del todo).

Mukuro lo resolvió usando sus llamas y creando la papelería necesaria para ser inscriptos en el mismo grado que Tsuna, que acabó siendo primer año. El dragón se resignó a soportar la educación humana mientras instaba a las crías a aprender lo máximo posible.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que se encontrase con lo que una persona normal llamaría un mal maestro pero para un dragón era "una vergüenza con piernas". Y los dragones no reaccionaban bien a este tipo de personas.

Su profesor de matemáticas, Nezu, parecía disfrutar burlarse de los niños pequeños y no tuvo mejor idea que hacer una de las suyas frente a Tsuna, usando como blanco a Ken.

Si bien los niños se quedaron lívidos mientras los demás se reían a sus anchas el cielo no se lo tomó muy bien. Fue sólo una suerte que la gente de Namimori estuviese bien versada en ignorar todo lo que no pudiese encajar en la "normalidad" porque ninguno de los niños hizo mucho ruido cuando Nezu atravesó la ventana del aula por culpa de uno de sus compañeros.

El hombre sobrevivió pero sus gritos atrajeron la atención de otras clases, incluyendo las superiores. Un estudiante en particular se asomó desde la ventana y miró hacia Tsuna y las crías.

Sólo medio segundo después, saltó por la ventana y corrió hacia ellos.

**Oxoxoxo**

Cuando un niño con ojos de mercurio y una sonrisa sangrienta subió por el árbol para llegar a ellos y se lanzó hacia ellos por la misma ventana por la que la desgracia con piernas había, ejem, salido, Tsuna intentó no arrullar.

Sus crías todavía estaban sensibles y no se lo tomaron muy bien, Mukuro especialmente (—Déjame ocuparme de este inconveniente, Tsuna-kun) por lo que mientras los demás estudiantes comenzaron a evacuar el aula ambos se lanzaron a una batalla.

Las consecuencias fueron un piso entero con la apariencia de que un desastre natural había pasado por allí, el miedo visceral de los niños que se quedaron a ver y, lo más importante, cierto grado de respeto a regañadientes entre las dos partes.

Tsuna suspiró y remendó a ambos pese a sus protestas (las de sus crías por encargarse del otro chico, y la de este porque "no necesitaba la ayuda de un herbívoro"), dándoles como única respuesta una suave sonrisa de ojos acaramelados.

Los niños estuvieron callados durante el resto del viaje a casa, incluso Hibari, a quién Tsuna decidió adoptar por puros principios. (Nunca había visto un bebé dragón que no fuese resultado de haber "despertado" pero la cría sanguinaria era demasiado para sus instintos.)

El resto, como dicen, es historia.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Casi nueve años más tarde, cuando Reborn llegó a Namimori fue asaltado por la visión de dos grandes ojos anaranjados con suficiente poder para quemar toda una ciudad en segundos, acompañado por un grupo revoltoso (algunos con rostros familiares) que pronto resultaron ser una _maldita pesadilla_.

Al menos Tsuna aceptó bastante bien su papel como el próximo jefe Vongola (aún si sus razones estaban más alineadas con tener mayor territorio de caza, algo que Reborn decidió ignorar mientras León se ocultó en su sombrero).

Por supuesto, el niño se enfrentó a él con una sonrisa sacarina cuando uno de sus trucos resultó poner casi en peligro a uno de los niños más pequeños (¿qué hacía Fuuta de la Stella allí?), y acabó teniendo que buscar a su aterrado compañero en los bosques de Namimori mientras maldecía a Primo.

Comenzó a mirar con más atención desde ese momento.

Por supuesto, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió cuando llegó Varia.

**oxoxoxo**

Dragones. Malditos dragones.

A Reborn no le estaban pagando suficiente.

* * *

**Hola!** :D Siempre quise escribir un Au de dragones mezclado con KHR. No era la idea que tenía al principio pero tampoco me quejo del resultado.

Si te gustó, déjame saberlo :D / (y sino, también)

¡Les deseo una hermosa semana!


End file.
